Janet and Urgo
by MarieKR
Summary: Janet's perspective on SG1's conversation with Urgo in the infirmary.


"Ok, so what does he look like?" _It's the first thing – well, the only thing – I can think of to ask. I don't expect the response I get, but then, it's O'Neill._

"A famous tenor." _I'm not sure I want to know how the Colonel knows what any famous tenor looks like, let alone can identify someone who resembles one. I'm also a little confused by the fact that no one says anything to support or deny that – Good, finally, another thing I can ask them._

"And you're seeing the exact same thing at the exact same time?"

"Yep." _Sam looks like she does when some bit of technology is giving her the run-around. Exasperation doesn't even begin to cover it. _"It's a defibrillator." _What? I look over at the device, wondering why the hell she said that._

"He, uh…it seems to crave new experiences,"_ She tells me before I get a chance to ask her. "_You use the paddles to administer an electric shock to people whose hearts are beating irregularly." _She's looking at the empty space right beside me, gesturing as though there's actually someone there needing the explanation. _

"I would think so," _Daniel says after a pause, his face bearing that look that means he's been asked a stupid question. _"No, I don't think so." _Come again?_

"It talks to you?" _To be honest, that would explain a lot. _

"I think it experiences things through us, using our sensors to collect information." _Sam could be right, but I haven't really seen any evidence of that. They're not really experiencing anything, other than a conversation with an invisible man, as far as I can tell.__Teal'c gets up and walks over to me, looking a bit distracted as I ask my next question. _

"So, do you experience any..." _What is he up to?_... "physical sensations…?" _What the hell, he turned the damn thing off and grabbed the paddles! _"Hey!" _I reach over and switch the defibrillator off quickly, watching to see what the Jaffa will do next._

"Teal'c!" _The Colonel's shout causes Teal'c to shake his head a bit and turn around, as though he only just realized what he was doing._ "Hey, I'm loose." _What? He's yelling at Teal'c because he's 'loose'? This is making no sense, and I'm getting more lost by the minute._

"He doesn't have total control over us, just the power of suggestion." _Good to know, but I wish she'd mentioned that before Teal'c messed with dangerous equipment. _

"He also seems to be able to enhance our enjoyment of certain experiences in order to motivate us." _Lovely. I'm not sure I like where this is going...should I even ask about what experiences he's been motivated by?_

"Really."

"He appears unresponsive to direct questioning." _There goes Teal'c, getting back to the heart of the matter, as he sees it. _"Tell us how to remove you from our brains." _I didn't need you to demonstrate – I can't hear him, remember?_

"You said anything." _I did? Or was that toward – _"No Urgo. We don't like you." _– Urgo. I don't think I like him either, and I wouldn't know he was there if SG1 wasn't acting crazy en masse._ "No smidgen." _Smidgen? Of what? What does Urgo want now?_

"He will not cooperate O'Neill." _This just keeps getting better._

"Years from now?" _So Urgo's going to cooperate, but not for years?! The General's not going to like this..._

"Woof?" _Daniel's barking? I think I need to sit down._

"What are you doing in our brains in the first place?" _Thank you, Colonel, I'd like to know that too._

"So we've been tagged, like we do with animals in the wild when we want to study them." _That comment sounds more like something Sam would say than Daniel – though, he's probably not a stranger to wild animals, given his life as an archeologist. _

"We are not wild animals." _Yeah, I was waiting for that. Teal'c's insulted, and I'm not surprised._

"Hang on a second. The race who created you, and put these things in our brains, they're going to want the information you're collecting at some point." _Shit, Sam, why didn't I think of that? We have the iris, but what if Urgo has some kind of fail-safe program that will force you to go back to that planet? _"So how do they get it?" _Thankfully Sam seems to be reading my mind like Urgo's reading hers; I'm too baffled to ask the questions I need to, but she's got it handled. _ "Let's say I do." _Urgo must be being evasive again._ "Aren't you programmed? I mean, how can you defy your creators?"

"So maybe if we contact whoever created the technology." _I'm not sure about that, Daniel –_

"Why should we listen to you?" _Okay, I know the Colonel and Daniel have a bit of a love-hate relationship, but that was harsh. Isn't believing in Daniel one of the things the Colonel usually says everyone else should do?_

"Die?" _I was waiting for that too. Worst-case-scenarios are what doctors deal with everyday...I just wish this was pneumonia or internal bleeding, something I could treat! I almost hope that Daniel was just threatening O'Neill to make the Colonel 'listen to him'._

"We're thinking." _About what? Going to share, yet? _

_This whole conversation is giving me a headache.__...and it continues through the halls all the way up into the briefing room. I've given up at this point, and so has the General. I know I should be listening to Sam's idea on getting rid of this insane device...but all I can do is stare._

* * *

Not for money, just for fun.


End file.
